


Cat People (Putting out Fire)

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: another video/songfic about Su and Sei-chan. Yaoi. Don't like M/M, don't read.





	Cat People (Putting out Fire)

**_See those eyes so green?_ **

 

            [A close up shot of Subaru’s eyes, smiling at the camera. The shot pulls away quickly to show him sitting with the other Ten no Ryuu; Seishirou at the Government Building smirking using a scrying spell.]

 

_**I can stare for a thousand years.** _

 

            [Camera moves to Seishirou. He sits watching Subaru intently, sipping a glass of wine as he lounges in a large easy chair.]

 

**_Colder than the moon_ **

**_It’s been so long._ **

 

            [Seishirou hangs his head, looking down at his reflection in the wine glass. His eyes flash on the surface as he runs a finger over the rim, pictures of Subaru, Hokuto, and him begin flashing over him, all laughing and smiling.]

 

~~~~~

 

_**Feel my blood enraged?** _

 

            [Seishirou in the hospital with Subaru watching him talk to a woman. Seishirou’s brow furrows slightly, he is obviously jealous.]

 

**_It’s just the fear of losing you._ **

           

            [He watches as the woman takes out a kitchen knife and lunges at Subaru. A mind’s eye view of Seishirou yelling out Subaru’s name as he rushes to protect him, losing an eye.]

 

_**Don’t you know my name?** _

 

            [A shot of Seishirou and Subaru when they first met, Subaru then nine, tugging on the sleeve of Seishirou’s high school uniform as the Sakurazukamori finishes his latest kill, asking him an unheard question.]

 

**_Oh, you’ve been so long._ **

****

            [Seishirou turns around and smiles at the boy.]

 

**_And I’ve been putting out fire..._ **

****

            [A falcon shikigami perches on Seishirou’s shoulder, he removes his glasses as his eyes begin to glow.]

 

**_With gasoline!!!_ **

 

            [The falcon flies off and screams as it strikes its target. Sakura blossoms begin to swirl around the victim then his body falls apart melting into more of the delicate pink blossoms. Seishirou’s eyes are glowing red.]

 

~~~~~~

 

**_See these eyes so red?_ **

 

            [A shot of Seishirou’s eyes, glaring at the camera, deadly serious. They blink once and seem to spark into fires.]        

 

Red like the jungles burning bright

 

            [The camera moves in closer on his eyes. Reflected in the good one, we see a raging fire that’s engulfed a forest, burning limbs crashing through his eye and out of sight, red embers swirling around, feeding the fire.]

 

**_Those who feel me near_ **

 

            [A blur of images finally settles on Sorata sitting at the low table across from Subaru laughing like a moron.]

 

**_Pull the blinds and change their minds_ **

 

            [Sorata shivers slightly, his back to Seishirou, pulling a jacket up over his shoulders and muttering something. Arashi and Subaru seem to test the air and nod in negative gestures.]

 

**_It’s been so long._ **

 

            [Seishirou blinks his eyes, turning them form Sorata back to Subaru, the glare softening for only a moment into envy and possibly love.]

 

~~~~~

__

_**Still this pulsing night** _

 

            [Seishirou sits cradled in the crook of a sakura tree outside Subaru’s window, watching as the bedroom light turns off and Subaru’s shadowed figure crawls into bed.]

 

_**A plague they call a heartbeat** _

__

            [He spies a burglar prowling near the Imonoyama mansion and quickly dispatches the criminal.]

 

**_Just be still with me_ **

 

            [Seishirou leaps, and the next scene is dim and poorly lit, Seishirou in bed with Subaru. Seishirou’s lazy fingers tracing the stars on Subaru’s hands as they talk quietly.]

 

**_You wouldn’t believe what I’ve been through._ **

 

            [Seishirou’s telling Subaru about the past two years... flashes of his days, killing people and secretly longing for Subaru.]

 

**_You’ve been so long_ **

 

            [Subaru blinks up to Seishirou who lays propped on an elbow beside him, smiling down at him, still running a finger over his hand.]

 

**_Well it’s been so long_ **

 

            [Subaru grabs his finger quickly, startling Seishirou into a worried/surprised expression, Subaru staring back up at Seishirou with thin eyes.]

 

**_And I’ve been putting out the fire with gasoline_ **

 

            [Seishirou leans over and kisses Subaru gently on the forehead then over the stars on his hands watching Subaru’s eyes widen.]

 

**_Putting out the fire with gasoline_ **

 

            [Seishirou gives an evil little half smile and rolls Subaru over with great speed and skill, laying on top of him, pulling a sheet up over the two of them as the begin to make love.]

 

~~~~~

 

**_See those tears so blue?_ **

 

            [Subaru’s crying somewhere by a sakura tree before a makeshift grave, Hokuto’s grave; Seishirou is just visible over his shoulder, standing partially hidden in a tree beyond.]           

 

**_An ageless heart that can never mend_ **

 

            [Subaru’s features bleach to those of Subaru the Sumeragi Head, he is wearing his shikifuku, a white dove shikigami perches on his shoulder. He reaches forward to the grave and brushes a finger over it.]

 

**_These tears can never dry_ **

 

            [The Sumeragi Head wipes a hand over his green eyes, only to have more tears flow out and down his cheeks. We catch a slim glance of Seishirou as he flicks from the tree and out of sight.]

 

**_Judgment made can never bend_ **

 

            [Seishirou appears before Subaru in that familiar wisp of sakura, hands buried in his pockets, saying something to Subaru quickly, glancing to the grave, before turning and walking off.]

 

~~~~~

 

**_See those eyes so green?_ **

 

            [Back to the shot of Subaru and Seishirou in bed, both a bit disheveled, Seishirou with a large grin drawn across his face as he looks down to Subaru.]

 

**_I can stare for a thousand years_ **

 

            [Subaru reaches up and pulls a lock of black hair from Seishirou’s face, watching the brown and clouded eyes intently. Seishirou whispers something down to him, running a finger over Subaru’s cheek.]

 

_**Just be still with me.** _

 

            [Subaru takes a handful of Seishirou’s hair and pulls him down to lay his head on Subaru’s chest. Seishirou snuggles up under him, burying his head under Subaru’s hair, closing his eyes, hiding a smile.]

 

**_You wouldn’t believe what I’ve been through_**.

 

            [Subaru’s bottom lip quivers slightly, images of all the painful times in his life that he had experienced: being dominated by his grandmother, betrayed by Seishirou, tormented and tortured by old enemies; all swirling on him, each picture laughing and pointing at him as if he was a freak in a circus. The pictures stop on Hokuto’s ghost; looking down at him with a pained expression, clutching a pair of his gloves.]

 

**_You’ve been so long_ **

 

            [Seishirou rolls his head to look up at Subaru, pulling locks of black hair from the thin face, smoothng a hand over his cheeks, smiling.]

 

**_Well it’s been so long_ **

 

            [Seishirou says something, Subaru turns his glare down to him, cocking his head to the side in a question, eyes sparkling from the threat of tears.]

 

**_And I’ve been putting out the fire with gasoline_ **

 

            [Seishirou rises from his chest and kisses him firmly on the lips, entangling a hand in Subaru’s black hair.]

 

_**Putting out the fire wtih gasoline** _

 

            [Subaru wraps his arms around Seishirou and kisses back, the sheet once again pulling up over their heads.]

 

**_Well it’s been so long (been so long)_ **

 

            [A quick flash of the outside of the Imonoyama mansion, Kamui and Sorata running up the stairs, Sorata plowing right into Subaru.]

 

**_I’ve been putting out fire so long_ **

 

            [Sorata and Kamui quickly get in one of their heated arguments, Kamui screaming at the young monk as he screams back. Subaru frantically trying to mediate.]

 

_**And it’s been so long** _

 

            [The fight doesn’t end and Seishirou secretly wraps his arms around Subaru’s waist pulling him away from Sorata and Kamui, kicking and screaming.]

 

~~~~~~

 

            As the music continues and repeats, Subaru drags Seishirou back. The Ten no Ryuu are all seated in Nokoru’s tea room watching the struggle, Nokoru sipping quietly on a cup of tea, glaring at Subaru as he tries to wrestle the murderous Sakurazukamori out of the room. Sorata sticks his tongue out only to be yelled at by Arashi. The scene flashes to Seishirou dragging Subaru down the hall, kicking and screaming again and tugging on Seishirou’s arms, trying to free himself. Seishirou lowers his mouth to Subaru’s ear and gently nibbles on it, immediately freezing the onmyouji stone-still. We see Seishirou smile and speak, the words obviously being "That worked," earning a glare from Subaru.]

 

Fade Out


End file.
